


Effulgent

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night after night, she saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:21 - The Hard Part._

He's learned to control his abilities. Mostly.

This was what he was meant to do. It was what he was made for.

Sometimes, he thinks that she was made for him.

But sometimes, it gets away from him. Sometimes, he can't control it. And in those times, it's her he sees.

He's radioactive, but she's the one who's glowing. She takes his hand, and he burns a little brighter, and then he stops.

She's there, always. She comes to him. Sometimes he thinks she never went away.

Night after night, she saves him. And night after night, it kills him.


End file.
